First Times
by this SHIP of FOOLS
Summary: Four Percy/Audrey Stories of their first times, including: First kiss, First "meet the parents", First time Percy was distracted from work oh, goody! , and First time walking down the aisle. rated T for allusions to sex and Audrey's potty mouth.
1. When I Met You and Your Spontaneity

**Hey, y'all! I'm back again for a Percy/Audrey fic! YAY! Random fact: I want muffins! (like the blueberry kind with cream-cheese icing... Mmmmm) So this is how they met! **

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARECTERS, J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

**This story thing with be about four chapters, the titles being "When I Met You and Your Spontaneity ", "Meet The Family", "Interruptions", and "Wedding Day" (not necessarily in that order). They will be in chronological order, so the order they happened in the timeline currently situated in my head will be the order they are posted here.**

* * *

**When I Met You and Your Spontaneity**

Here he was again: Percy, the uptight redhead, a regular customer. He always came here (every day) at exactly one forty five and drank coffee (always coffee) and (sometimes, if I'm really lucky) I manage to convince him to eat something. I remember our first meeting.

He sat down at a table near the back, and I was struck by how handsome he looked. Well, not handsome exactly. I couldn't describe it. He had horn-rimmed glasses and red hair and wore dress clothes and ... Was handsome. In my rush to wait on him before anyone else did, I tripped over something and stumbled for a few feet before catching myself, finding my balance. We exchanged greetings and introduced ourselves, and he didn't even comment on my clumsiness. He ordered coffee, having never tried it before, something I thought was a bit odd at the time. He didn't order anything else. When I got him his coffee, I was in such a hurry that I spilled it all over him and myself. From then on we've been pretty close for a waitress and a customer.

He sat down at his normal table by the window, the pouring rain contrasting sharply with his now brightening expression.

I approached him. "Coffee?" I asked, as usual.

"Please." he said, polite as always.

"Two creams, one sugar?" I asked, winking.

"You know me so well." he replied, eyes twinkling.

"How was your day?" I inquired.

"Tiring." he replied, sighing heavily and eyes drooping.

"How so? What happened?"

"Nothing besides the normal really, just a lot of things coming up and loads to do."

I murmured in agreement.

"Audrey, stop flirting and get to your other customers!" Dee, a fellow waitress, said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "Bye." I mouthed to Percy over my shoulder.

After collecting the orders of more customers, I returned to Percy's table. It was exactly two thirty. He should be leaving about now. And... There he goes... Up and away until next time.

I deposited the orders and caught up to him outside of the little café."You wanna do something crazy?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

I grabbed his hands and pulled him out from under the awning where he was being protected from the rain.

"Let's dance." I whispered.

"What? Now? Are you mad?" he asked, looking around in an unintentionally comical manner.

"Yes, of course. But life's more exciting this way."

"But..."

"Come on, Percy! You're already soaked. Why not have some fun?"

And so we danced.

The rain splattered our backs and faces as we waltzed and drenched us as we swung around lampposts. Soon, we were singing and laughing and in a rush of emotion, everything was swirling and spiraling and then, as suddenly as it had started, it slowed. The rain slowed to a soft pitter-patter against the street while we were horribly conscious of our actions and our faces turned, he cupped my cheek as our lips moved closer and closer. We kissed, our noses bumping before we got the hang of it. We pulled back, adjusted, and kissed again. This time, we did it perfectly. It was short, sweet, and completely right. But_ apparently_, it was wrong.

"...Because I don't know you and this is wrong." Percy ranted, "This is completely wrong. It's crazy. It's incomprehensible. It's spontaneous. It's..."

I kissed him again, interrupting that horrid flow of words.

"It's not wrong, Percy. Yes, it's spontaneous, but that's what makes it so right."

He looked down at me and grinned, his hair plastered to his head from the rain and his glasses askew. "You're right." he said, leaning in to kiss me again.

"I know." I said in between kisses.

He pulled away and I frowned. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he mumbled, "I've just never done anything this... extemporaneous."

"What's that mean?" I asked, kissing him softly.

"Impulsive." he murmured against my lips, moving in to kiss me again. We exchanged short, sweet kisses for a while before I interrupted.

"Don't you have to work?" I asked.

He paused, a slow smile spreading across his face. "No..." he said, gazing lazily at me.

I smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "And why is that?"

"Kingsley gave me a day off. Said I'd been working too hard. But I haven't been! I–"

"You know, to most people, a day off would be a good thing. And you _have_been working your ass off. I see those dark circles under your eyes."

He sighed. "Maybe your right."

"Yes. I am. Do you want to visit my art studio?" I asked.

"You have an art studio?"

"Yeah. And I don't normally let people in when it's not open, but for you I'll make an exception." I said, winking.

His face stretched into another wide grin. "Sure." he said offhandedly. I knew though, that he had just experienced the best moment in his life. After all, it was his first time being spontaneous. It is very exciting the first time, but he needs some practice.

Wait, did I just say "first time"? Does that mean we'll be doing this again?

Yes, it certainly does.

Am talking to myself again?

Yes, I certainly am.

* * *

**Cue coo-ing from the audience. ;) So, click that bright blue button and leave me a review, yeah? **


	2. Interruptions

**SECOND CHAPPY YEEESSS!**

* * *

**Interruptions  
**

He sighed a very long, weary sigh and massaged his temples, the crease between his eyebrows becoming evermore prominent. His ink stained arms moved over and over, scratchscratchscratching the words of his speech out onto parchment. I rolled me eyes, getting up from the couch. I had to do something about this. It was fucking January and he was still extremely busy. Shouldn't he have at least a little free time? He had another stupid speech to write. He was overworking himself and insisting on doing everything by himself when he had perfectly capable assistants. But _nooo_ he just _had_to write it all.

Distractions. That's what he needs.

I padded, bare-foot, over to his desk, grabbed his arms to prevent him from writing anymore and spun him around on the swivel chair I'd gotten him for his birthday. "Audrey, what are you doing?" he asked, now facing me.

I leaned as close as I could without actually having to sit on his lap and kissed him. He pulled back immediately. "Oi! I have to work." he said, then kissed me back none the less.

"You... Need... A... Break..." I said in-between kisses.

He just kept kissing me in response. I took that as a good sign.

Still snogging, I tugged him out of his seat and we tumbled onto the couch. Now he was on top of me and this was the most intimate we'd ever gotten. My hands, instead of wrapping around his neck like they normally do, found their way inside his dress shirt, tracing across the scars and muscles and knots of his back. His hands faltered then and hesitantly moved from their position at my hips. They crawled up my back and ran across my arms, shoulders ad neck. Finally, they tangled in my hair while mine stopped to rest at his lower back. We pulled apart, my head resting on the armrest. He shifted his arms to frame my face and hold his weight. "What..." he cleared his throat, "What are we doing, Audrey?" he pushed himself off of me and made for his desk. I pulled him back and sat up, flipping us around so I was above him. "Aud– "

I kissed him to get him to stop speaking.

"What-"

"Stop talking," I hissed.

He stopped and kissed me slowly, leaning his head back on the armrest, in the same position I was before.

Percy pulled back, smiling. "I've never done anything like this with someone before."

"Do you mean never with someone like me? Or never doing *this*" I asked, kissing him again for emphasis, "on a couch?"

He blushed, "Both," and leaned in to kiss me again.

In the middle of it, I started to get uncomfortable and shifted a bit. He grunted.

Pulling back, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said and paused, then accused, "You're wearing my sweater!"

"You just now noticed that?" I asked.

"I was busy!" he protested.

"Too busy to notice what your girlfriend was wearing?" I teased.

He stuck his tongue out at me in response. I'd taught him well.

"Do you want me to take it off?" I asked.

He shrugged and mumbled something.

"I'm not wearing anything under it..."

He looked up quickly and blushed, then looked away again.

I lay down and rested my head on his chest for a moment. Then, in a baby voice, I said, "Am I making Percy uncomfortable?" He just shifted around, embarrassed. I reflected on how enjoyable making Percy uncomfortable was. "Do you still want me to take it off?"  
He grabbed me then and kissed me quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said, and whipped it off. Percy just stared and after a while, started blushing again.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, almond eyes meeting hazel.

Now it was my turn to blush. "No one has ever called me that before". I confided, revealing my insecurities. All my life I had either been 'pretty' or 'sexy', never beautiful. Now, in his eyes, I was.

He smiled "Well, you are..." he murmured, kissing me softly.

"Gorgeous, stunning, creative..." he whispered in between kisses as I had done earlier, sending shivers down my spine. I kissed him back, letting my emotions show through. His hands stroked my bare back, tracing the curves and lines and contours.

"Take your shirt off." I suggested. He looked at me quickly and flushed a bit, the pink traveling from his cheeks down his neck, and to the chest I couldn't see.

He then unbuttoned the white dress shirt I'd seen him wear everyday and slipped it off his shoulders, his blush darkening and traveling down the pale skin of his stomach to fade away at about his belly button. (Which, by the way, I though was very cute.) He wasn't very muscular, and any muscles he did have were the natural ones emphasized by his skinniness. He wasn't emaciated. He noticed me staring, but he didn't blush more. In fact, it slowly started to clear. Maybe he was getting used to my inquisitive eyes.

I kissed him again, this time planning to make it last. His hands found themselves again roaming my back and mine reached up to follow the scars on his.

Swish! "Oh Merlin!" someone gasped. I heard a clucking sound as something fell to the floor.

I pulled away from Percy. A pretty but muscled (does she work out?) fire-haired woman stood by the fire. I guessed she had used the Floo, a wizarding way of travel Percy had told me about. I imagined the picture we must make. Me, wearing nothing on top laying on top of Percy, who was only in his pants, my arms resting on his chest.

"That is not good for the camera!" I exclaimed, looking to the floor and panicking. I stood hurriedly and picked it up, making to hand it to the pretty red-head in front of us, who was now a tomato red.

"This an odd camera," I stated, stopping to inspect it. "Oh! It's a wizarding camera, duh! I'm so dumb."

"No you're not!" Percy called from the couch.

I turned and grinned back at my shirtless boyfriend.

"And put a shirt on please." he implored.

I spun and stalked back to the couch to put on his shirt, winking as I did so.

Then, naturally, I introduced myself. "Hi! I'm Audrey, Percy's girlfriend." I chirped, glancing down again at my embarrassed lover.

We shook hands. "Ah, so you're the girlfriend he mentioned. I'm Ginny, his sister."

"Mentioned?"

"Yes. Over Christmas he wrote a letter."

"Hm..." I looked down at him again.

"Er..." he just mumbled awkwardly and reached for his wand, which had ended up on the floor, and fiddled around with it for something to do.

"Well, I'll just leave you be. Um, I hope I didn't interrupt anything..." she said, winking, and turned to the fire, but spun quickly around back to us. "Oh! I almost forgot why I was here! Can I take a picture of you two?" she asked awkwardly.

"Sure." I said, plopping down onto Percy's lap, causing an 'oomph' at the unexpected weight.

"George asked me to," she explained, positioning the camera.

I kissed Percy as the camera flashed.

"Great. Thanks." she said. "Sorry to interrupt. Er... Bye." Ginny said, and with a crack, she was gone.

I pulled Percy up from his position on the couch, and we continued our earlier activities in the bedroom.


	3. Meet the Family

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER ETC. yes.**

**So, this is the third installment! Time for our Audrey to MEET THE PARENTS! And, of course, George.**

* * *

**Meet the Family  
**

I laughed as he grabbed me, pulling me closer to him and nuzzling my neck. He hadn't shaved in a while -all his extra work was first priority for him- and it tickled. He murmured into my dark hair as I leaned back against his chest. We had been living together for quite a while now and after the Opps-Your-Sister-Walked-In-On-Us-Almost-Having-Sex-Incident, his family decided that they would be meeting me today, no 'and's, 'if's, or 'but's about it. I was all for it, having wanted to meet his magical family ever since we had started dating. But they didn't know that I was a muggle and he didn't want me to be "overwhelmed". Now _he_was the one trying to distract me. Every time I got a feeling he was stressed because of work, I'd pull him away from what ever lecture, essay, paper or other work-related thing he was working on and try to distract him as best I could. Percy works so hard all the time! He gives his best and does things he is not required to do. He never realizes that he is overworking himself until he is freaking out over the lecture he has to give to a whole bunch of morons who all don't care about a single thing he's saying. But, even sex won't deter me now. I have waited so long for this moment, so long for this wonderful time when I would finally meet his family.

I put on the only casual clothes I owned: paint clothes. My jeans had a bright purple handprint right above my knee, a streak of red from about my mid-thigh to the back of my calf, several other random paint spatters of various colors, and (my newest addition) a dull, brown orange curving around my hip from when I attempted painting a fire. My shirt, a white, tight-fitting top with the words "Bad Ass" on the back , was also splattered with paint and had stains from spilled wine, coffee, and who-knows-what-else. My dark brown hair I just brushed. I slipped on my mud-stained, ugly, but extremely comfortable shoes and flounced out to the tiny living room.

Percy sighed behind me. "I guess we really have to go, don't we?"

"Yes." I said determinedly.

"Aright. We'll do side-along apparation. I don't know how the Floo will react." he said.

I grabbed his arm when he told me to and suddenly we were whipped through the night.

It was a nauseating experience, really. As soon as we arrived I started throwing up. Percy quickly pulled my hair back until I was done and then vanished the mess while I wiped my mouth. A bushy haired, petite woman hurried out of the house. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied, "first time I've ever done anything like that, so..."

"You're Audrey!" she said. "I'm Hermione. Ginny's told me a lot about you." she extended her hand for me to shake.

Another, older, dulled-auburn-haired woman rushed out of the house. "Are you alright, dear? Apparating is usually quite a dizzying experience. Here, come in, come in. I'll fix you something to eat. Have you had dinner yet? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. I am a bit hungry." I said. Then, finally managing to take in my surroundings, I gasped. "Wow, it's beautiful here. I wish I'd brought my sketch book."

"Do you want me to summon it for you?" Percy asked.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley exchanged furtive glances at this. I pretended not to notice.

"Oh, yes please! Thanks." I said, kissing his cheek.

Out popped my sketchbook, along with my art satchel, from thin air. He caught them and gave them to me. Then, Percy grinned and took hold of my hand. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley again exchanged glances.

"Ginny won't be here for another hour. Harry said her game ran late." Hermione said. "Ron is still on Auror Duty…" she sighed at this, "He always seems to be on Auror Duty. The flat is so messy too because no one has time to clean it and I've been working overtime. There's been so many cases and those stupid pureblood-favoring laws…" she muttered.

Mrs. Weasley patted her back soothingly, "Arthur's been gone more these past few weeks too."

We journeyed inside and I marveled at the magic at work. There was so much of it. One of them was a magical clock that had spoons instead of hands. On each spoon there was a name. Of the spoons, Arthur, a man named Ron (whom I assumed to be Hermione's boyfriend or husband), and Ginny's were pointing towards "Work". Mrs. Weasley's, Hermione's, Percy's, and someone named George's were pointing towards The Burrow. A girl named Angelina's was pointing towards someplace called W. W. W. and someone named Harry's was pointing towards a place called Grimwauld Place. There was also a wooden spoon hovering in mid-air and stirring a pot in the kitchen and a scarf knitting itself by the fire. What interested me most were the pictures, though. They moved. I stared at them, jaw agape, and wondered how on earth it was possible until – of course, I remembered it was magic. A roar sounded from the fireplace, which was suddenly burning green, and a man popped out, covered in soot. I gasped. "Are you okay?" I asked.

The man (with black hair, I noted) looked at me oddly, "I'm great." he said.

"That was Floo travel," Percy whispered into my ear.

"It looks painful." I hissed back.

"It's not really." he replied, "Unless you do it wrong, of course."

I smiled. "How interesting."

"Hello." the man said, "I'm Harry Potter. Are you Audrey?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, shaking his hand.

"He saved the wizarding world." Percy supplied.

"What?" I exclaimed, astonished.

The man called Harry flushed. "No, we all did." he said.

Percy rolled his eyes in response. "So fucking modest." he muttered, and trooped into the kitchen to ask his mum for food.

Harry stared after him with a shocked expression on his face. A clumping was heard in the stairs and another tall redhead's face appeared. "Did I just hear our pompous Percy swear?" the man asked incredulously, if a bit jokingly.

"Yes, we did." I replied.

"Does he do it often?" they asked.

I shrugged. "Bad habit he picked up from me."

They nodded. I noticed Ginny's spoon had moved to Traveling. I then joined Percy, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen for snacks.

Ginny arrived, still in her muddy... Clothes... From what Harry was saying earlier, she plays some kind of sport, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"How was the game?" Harry inquired, moving closer to her.

"We won!" she said, reaching up and kissing him thoroughly.

"You should have seen the look on Oliver's face! He's gotten better since Hogwarts, but so have I. We all went up against him, used the Bramosuki Play, it was brilliant!"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. Auror duty ended early, but I didn't think your game went overtime and when I did realize, I couldn't get in and…"

She laughed, eyes alight, "It's fine. You'll be punished later."

Harry grimaced and Ginny cackled. "But Ginny!" he protested.

"Nope! You're just going to have to live without..." she faded off, looking about the room, and turning a light pink. Noticing me, she turned and asked, "Audrey, how have you been? Keeping Percy on his toes?"

I grinned, "Definitely."

"Hey! That's not fair. Since when have you kept me on my toes?" Percy exclaimed, grinning lopsidedly.

I turned and whispered in his ear so low only we could hear, "Every night, Percy."

His neck, ears and face slowly flushed a light pink before he shook his head and mock-glared at me. "I hate it when your right."

"I know." I said primly.

"What? What'd she say, Perce?" George called.

"Nothing…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck on nervousness.

_Knock, knock, knock._

George ran off to answer the door, leaving his question unanswered.

"Angie!" we heard a shout from outside.

Then, hand in hand, George and whom I presumed to be "Angie" entered.

"Angie" was a very beautiful. She was dark-skinned and had pouty lips and everything. She sent me a quizzical look.

"I'm Audrey, Percy's –"

"Girlfriend? We heard about you around New Year's. Never knew our name, though... I'm Angelina." she said.

"My personal angel." George said, grinning goofily.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Supper's ready!" Mrs. Weasley announced from the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley is probably the best cook ever. Her food is the most delicious... I could paint a whole piece based on her cooking. In the middle of supper, another knock sounded on the door. "Oh, that must be Ronald." said Hermione, hurrying to the door.

A broad shouldered, well muscled red-head stepped out, engulfed Hermione in a bear hug, and locked her lips in a kiss. She pulled away quickly, glancing at us, and asked him, "How are you? How was work?"

"Good. I wasn't on the field today, so–"

"Then why are you so late?", she chastized, her cheeks flushing in anger.

"I had to finish some paperwork. We've been busy, with the Auror Department taking over the job of 'assuring the public they're safe', Kingsley's words, not mine. It's been so annoying."

Percy looked up, a startled expression on his face. "Are we overworking you? We've been informed that you were handling it well. Do we need to –mmphff!" my hand snaked its way across his mouth to interrupt what he was about to say.

"No work talk. This is the weekend." I reminded him.

"But– "

"No 'but's, Percy. You can talk about it later."

"He's my brother!"

"Yes. But this is the weekend. And I don't want it ruined by work-talk!"

"Fine." he grumbled.

I chuckled triumphantly and sat down to finish my dinner. After everyone had eaten, Percy and I said our goodbyes and headed home. After throwing up on the carpet in our little flat, I collapsed on the bed. He laid down next to me.

"Who knew talking to your family would be so tiring." I said, yawning.

"Mmm…" he sighed, "That's why I don't live there anymore."

"And I thought _my_mum was bad."

"When will I meet her?" he asked, shifting to his side to look at me.

"I don't know." I shuffled around to grab him and pull him closer. "I'm tired. I don't know things when I'm tired."

He chuckled and kissed my head from where he lay with his arms around me. Too tired to do anything else, we fell asleep.


	4. Wedding Day

**LAST CHAPTER HERE! SOBSOB! :) This one here is DA WEDDING! YAY!**

* * *

**Wedding Day**

The wedding took place at the Burrow, but that was as similar to previous weddings as it got. Audrey had gone a little crazy with the decorations, and her being... Her... It was very bright, colorful, and way too extravagant. Conspicuous electric blue and brilliant aqua among deep, rich purple seemed to be the color scheme she chose, and I had no power to stop her (she was my wife-to-be after all). It took place in the afternoon, the small crowd of people seated under a canvas. The archway where she and I would be standing stood out in the sun, with no covering at all. Even the storm clouds now rolling in could not deter Audrey from that decision. The gold of the archway glinted in the now fading sunlight, and bright fuchsias and tiger lilies lined the walkway. The bride appeared at the edge, grinning brightly at the darkening sky. She wore a black dress with multicolored accents in the stitching and trim. She hair was done up in an elaborate bun, wrapped and tangled in ribbons and feathers. The procession commenced, her stumbling up the aisle, but smiling radiantly all the way. Finally reaching the arch, the vows were said,

"Do you, Percy Ignatius Weasley, take Audrey Indigo Hampton to be your..." The wizard crowed, in a warbling voice, causing everyone to wince, and concluded with, "... then I declare you bonded for life."

We joined hands and the wizard waved his wand over our heads, a shower of gleaming stars falling upon our entwined fingers.

The canvas covering expanded, leaving more room for dancing, and the chairs on which guests were sitting disappeared, causing several unsuspecting people to fall on their bums. A large, white bird soared through the gathering and landed on my head, dissolving into a white powdery substance that caused itching in extremely odd places. Luckily, George was able to be bribed into removing it. The soft pitter-patter of a light rain made a beat for the music, quickly forming into a waltz. Audrey joined me (her new husband!) on the dance floor.

"Do you remember when we first kissed?" She asked me.

"In the rain. Kingsley'd given me a day off. You always get me to do such crazy things."

"You'd follow me anywhere." she chuckled, leaning her head on my shoulder as I pulled her closer, swaying to the slow tune now floating through the gathering.

"Yes, I probably would wouldn't I?" I laughed with her, kissing the top of her head and smiling contently down at her. I could see our whole life ahead of us. I wasn't afraid, and nothing would hurt us. Children running about, as creative and spontaneous as she is. Us growing old together.

"Like... outside, maybe?" she inquired slyly.

"Hm?" I shook my head, coming out of the daydream.

"Let's dance again. In the rain." she whispered, drifting towards the wet outside.

"Come on, then!" I said, taking her hand and wondering why she always dragged me into these things.

We reached the downpour and were quickly soaked, Audrey's dress clung to her body and spread out in all directions as she spun away from me. Now I remembered why. Her face thrown back, embracing the rain, water droplets clinging to her eyelashes, and running rivets down her curves. She was crazy and beautiful. And I loved her.

We joined again, hands clasped together, and danced. A flash from back under the canvas told me someone was taking pictures, but I didn't care.

Our lips met, practiced and perfectly simple. We fit together, like the muggle puzzles she'd shown me. In harmony, unison, together forever. This was us and that was what mattered.

"I love you, Aud." I whispered, my words ghosting across her skin.

"I love you too, Percy. Always." she said, brushing her ivory fingertips across my face.

"Always."


End file.
